won't go home without you
by silver moon droplet
Summary: kairikuora: there's no place like home, there's no place like home.


I. KAIRI

Kairi sat on the beach -  
she always sat on the  
beach. Not with anyone  
particular, sometimes  
Riku would come and  
talk to her and she  
would nod. Riku would  
give up, and leave. And  
Kairi would sit, sit all by  
herself on the beach.

Looking at the sea,  
Kairi would sit and Kairi  
would wait. And only Kairi  
knew what she was waiting  
for. Riku knew too, but he  
knew something Kairi wouldn't.

_He didn't promise to come back,  
the second time around.  
_

The auburn girl sat on the beach, her toes feeling their way through the sand, she smiled – it was so warm. Her violet eyes were determined, today was the day, she would tell herself. Sora was coming back for her. Sora would always come back for her, last time it took him a year, she would always remind herself when she would slip into the darkness. Sometimes she would doze of waiting for him, and then she'd hear it – _and you call me a lazy bum! _He would laugh, his voice was so musical, then she would wake up. Sometimes Riku would come over to her, making her eat. Sometimes, he would tell her things about his journeys – Sometimes he would sit with her and wait. But most of the time, he just stood off to the side shaking his head. _He's not coming back, Kai. _But Kairi would ignore him, and he would leave.

She would wait forever, if she had to.

Kairi wonders, and Kairi thinks – will he ever come back? Riku doesn't thinks so, and Riku knows best. But Kairi doesn't know anything anymore, she just wishes her best friend would come back. She wishes, and she waits. Somehow Kairi knows, that won't get anything done – so Kairi goes, and Kairi searches. It wasn't easy, convincing the King to give her a Gummi Ship, but somehow she did. Kairi runs, and Kairi fights – and somewhere Kairi forgets.

She doesn't ever come back &  
she never found what she was  
looking for.

II. RIKU

He told her so, he told her so –

And damn her, he told her so.  
But she wouldn't listen, and she  
went off on her own. Riku sighs,  
and he curses. Why didn't anyone  
listen to him anymore? He should  
stop playing big brother, and let  
them make their mess. He won't  
be there to clean it up, he shakes  
his head – of course, he would  
never do that. Regardless if they  
needed Riku –

_He'd always be there._Riku's silver hair falls, as he bows to the King, even though the King asks him not to do it. He always does, it was just a habit he couldn't break. His shoes, click against the polished floors of the Kingdom as he walks. His blue eyes are weary, he clutches his Keyblade another habit, they walk into the throne room. The King has a smile on his face, Riku returns the gesture, though his heart isn't in it. The King tells him that Sora is coming him soon, that his mission is almost done. _Almost_, but _not yet._ For now it's Riku's turn to take care of her. He asks the King for a favor, and the King's ears perk up, because why – this is so unlike Riku. But then he understands, of course he will give Riku a Gummi Ship to go get Kairi. Riku fights, and Riku yells – he's searching for his best friend, again, and he can't find her. Riku fights, and Riku searches. Because he's the only one left to it, Sora was gone – and Kairi was lost. So he looks, here and there – but he can't find her anywhere. Riku feels a little more than hopeless, because he was the big brother and he was supposed to take care of his younger stupider best friends. And he failed, so Riku sits – because there's nothing left to do.

And Riku thinks, because Riku is good at thinking, and nothing

could go wrong with a little thought. Because that's the only  
thing he's good at protecting anymore. He thinks about the  
island, and before all this heartless stuff began – and he

remembers that if he just would have been satisfied. Then  
none of this would be happening right now, Sora and Kairi  
would be home safe.

Riku feels like his whole world is being torn apart,  
and there in front of nobody –

Riku breaks down.

III. SORA

Blue eyes search the horizon,  
but she's nowhere to be found.  
Blue eyes look in the secret spot,  
and the little beach they used to  
play on. But he can find her anywhere,  
and he swings his big keyblade, and clucks  
his big shoes together. He wonders where  
she could have gotten to? Didn't he tell Riku –

_Take care of her while I'm gone._He can't remember. He wonders if Riku is  
around, and he searches the east and the  
west – but he finds nothing instead. He  
clasps his hands behind his head, wondering  
where he two favorite lazy bums have been?

The hero was home, and nobody there was there to celebrate his home coming – the island was completely deserted. Sora began to wondered if anyone was coming back, so he sat on the beach, closed his cerulean eyes and dozed off. Sora dreamt, and Sora dreams – he sees Kairi giggling and laughing, and Riku waving him over. They embrace in a hug, and then darkness splits them apart, he calls them – but his voice just echoes and he's alone. Sora awoke in a cold sweat, he sat up – the sun was setting, and his friends were no where to be seen and Sora starts to wonder, what happened to them.

He told her, maybe she just didn't hear him –

_I'll come back for you I promise. _

Sora wants his friends to come home,  
because he was never good at being  
patience. But he has a feeling in his  
gut, that all he has of them is this  
island – and all the memories.

He stands all alone on the island,  
And he remembers – because its  
all he can do now.


End file.
